1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling fan, particularly to a portable cooling fan that can be moved easily to wherever desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air-conditioned space is quite comfortable, however, it consumes more energy than fans, and the users can easily suffer harmful effects, including rheumatism. Therefore, a cooling fan maintains an important role in the age of air conditioners.
An average cooling fan shown in FIG. 1 is usually provided with a heavy base for stabilization purpose that makes it bulky and clumsy.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a portable cooling fan, wherein a fixed rack equipped with a wheel set is disposed laterally on the fixed rack; a support rod is disposed at a position opposite against the wheel set for stabilization; and, a handgrip is arranged on an upper position of the cooling fan for carrying the cooling fan easily.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable cooling fan, wherein an indented costa is formed on each of a plurality of leaf blades by pressing for enhancing intensity of the leaf blades and creating turbulence to enlarge blowing area. Also, the leaf blade is made wider in area and smaller in twist angle than conventional fans for intensifying the blown airflow.